poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter General Mandible
This is how General Mandible makes his debut in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz. inside the office of ant military General Mandible, he watches General Mandible: Workers. They're weak. They lack discipline. They lack commitment. his whip on the window Ant foreman: General, I know there's been a glitch, or two. But everyone seems to be working all full tilt as it is, and-- whip cracks the ant foreman's fist General Mandible: You can't help it. It's your nature. But in spite of your limitations, you ''are ''going to finish this tunnel, on schedule. Come hell or high water. From now on, anyone who falls behind is going to have to personally explain themselves to Colonel Cutter and my associates. Cutter and our villains arrive General Mandible: And let me assure you, the colonel and my associates are not as understanding as I am. Dismissed. ant soldiers and foremen leave his office the doors open as Trakeena arrives Trakeena: Just 4 more days, Triskull. 4 more days. Those pesky heroes affiliated with those miserable workers destroyed my magnificent beauty, and I will repay their treachery by destroying their beloved colony. Triskull: Of course, my Queen. General Mandible: And we can finally bid farewell to their kind of.... Incompetence. Colonel Cutter: Yes, sir. General Mandible: A fresh start. Imagine it. Colonel Cutter: A strong colony, sir, a colony we can be proud of. Trakeena: Once the cylinders are full with all the Dark Energon, I'll use their energy to become an unstoppable force. Then that silly Thomas the Tank Engine, that unintelligent Princess Twilight Sparkle, the grandson of Dark Specter, and their pitiful friends will be working for me. General Mandible: And me as well, Trakeena. You forget that we have a deal. Trakeena: Of course, my friend, and you. But our deal's off as long as those worker ants are running around and may help those heroes spoil my plans. Triskull: Rest assured, General, there's nothing to worry about. We'll take care of them. General Mandible: Yes, but we're not there yet. My friends.... as he turns to Cutter and our villains We've just got word that a termite army has mobilized against us. Colonel Cutter: Against us? Vypra: What are we going to do? Alter: Triskull, I want you send all of our forces to enter deep in their hostile territory.... To attack their colony. Triskull: Yes, Admiral. Queen Chrysalis: Attacking a termite colony? That was General Mandible's idea, Alter. Alter: And mine, as well, Queen Chrysalis. Cutter Colonel, do you have the list we asked for? Colonel Cutter: Yes, Admiral. ''These ''are the units loyal to the queen. looks shocked Olympius: Then they'll be the ones we'll send. Shame. We have some fine officers here. Queen Bansheera: That's brilliant, Olympius. Jinxer: However, we may need the queen's approval to declare war. Frax: Our very next stop, Jinxer. Rita Repulsa: Get to it, then. Mandible, Cutter, and our villains go to speak to the queen to declare war